tlofandomcom-20200214-history
Crocrump (Universe)
Crocrump is a villain from the Goop series. In TLO Universe, Crocrump is a playable character. Bio Backstory What do you get when you take a dash of insanity, a total disrespect for personal space, and the attitude of a crocodile hopped up on caffeine? We don't know, but it would probably look a lot like Crocrump. This manic, rock-loving reptile has the disposition of a savage and the intelligence of a high school jock. But what he lacks in class, he more than makes up for in...well...nothing at all. Dude's got no class. No class. Basic Info *'Full Name:' Crocrump *'Gender:' Male *'Species:' Crocodile *'Notable Quote:' "Are you disrespectin' me, punk? Let's rock!" Statistics These are the starting and maximum statistics for this character in the TLO Universe. *'Health:' (max) *'Power:' (max) *'Critical Hit:' (max) Attack Trees |-|Basic Attacks= Each character has a primary and secondary attack. |-|Attack Upgrades= Players can upgrade each character's default primary and secondary attacks. |-|Unlockable Attack= Each character has one unlockable attack that can not be upgraded. |-|Universal Attack= This section describes this character's Universal Attack. |-|Special Ability= This section describes this character's special ability. Unlockables Alternate Costume Crocrump's alternate costume is Heavy Crocker, a gray version of himself with a black skull T-shirt, a tongue piercing, and black bags under his eyes. Icon Crocrump's icon is an image of his electric guitar. Background Crocrump's background is a blue lightning stream. Quotes Battle Cries *''"Let's rock, punks!!'' *''"I'm gonna tear you apart!"'' *''"Let's have some fun!"'' Scoring a Combo *''"That'll teach you for disrespectin' me!"'' *''"You gonna taste good, son!"'' *''"You chumps are pathetic!!" Victory Quotes *'VS Aborigrove:' ''"Dude, what are you supposed to be? A plant or animal...or planimal...woah..." *'VS Ace Spectrum:' "Just try and catch me, ya idjit! Ain't never gonna happen!" *'VS Battle Legend:' "The only legend around here is me, son! Get that through your skull!" *'VS Bing:' "Wassup, string bean? Oh that's right, I just took you to school, nerd!" *'VS Bio-Man:' "What are you, some kinda super man? That's real funny, he he!" *'VS Bob the Alien:' "I think I saw you at Deaf Battle 3 on some guy's T-shirt!" *'VS Brick:' "Nice abs, meathead! How 'bout I show you some REAL muscle?" *'VS Brimstone:' "Hey, pretty lady! How's 'bout you and me go down to Deaf Battle 4?" *'VS Captain Grum:' "Dawg, I can dig a sea shanty! Let's turn up the volume a little right here, sher we will!" *'VS Chomper:' "You got good tastes, crazy wreckin' ball dude! You wants a battle of the bands? I'll take you on, sucka!" *'VS Cleoa:' "You there! Help me find that place in France I been done hearin' 'bout!" *'VS Clod:' "Dude, you're like a real rock monster...teach me your ways, man..." *'VS Colonel Cranium:' "Dude, your head is gigantonormous! How you buy a hat, man? You're crazy!" *'VS Color-Robo:' "Dawg, you got orange and blue in that fancy color changey thing of yours! I wanna see ma colors!" *'VS Crocrump:' "Are you disrespectin' me, punk? Ain't NOBODY gonna take ma guitar! NOBODY, I tell you!" *'VS Deathcap:' "I like your name, missy. It's got the word 'cap' in it...I love that word...wha?" *'VS Dinocop:' "Oh, I see! Trying to copy ma style, is ya? Can't fool me none, sucka! Let's rock!" *'VS Draclo:' "Dude, if it's alright, Imma put you on the front of my gui-tar! Okay?" *'VS Edison:' "Ooh, ya'll is looking delish! Imma turn you into chow! Come and get it!" *'VS Enzyme:' "Stop...CHANGING! It's makin' ma head hurt, and I don't like ma head hurtin'!" *'VS Fidlak Jatede:' "Hey, four eyes! You lose your books somewhere? He he, you lookin' like Henry Potter!" *'VS Fishstick:' "I'm gonna butter you up, son, and when I'm done, you're gettin' deep-fried!" *'VS Frogrump:' "Hey frog, buddy, what's hanging? Oh that's right, I just trumped you! We cool?" *'VS Frostbite:' "I can't deal with no ice man. See, I'm cold-blooded, but I got hot blood, son!" *'VS Funny Bone:' "Eh he he, you dead, sucka! Look at that hat! You candy-eatin', party-havin' chump!" *'VS Gabe Landis:' "Dude, just sayin', you'd make one sweet album cover for ma band!" *'VS Garrett Thompson:' "You been sent to spy on ma new songs? Ain't nobody gonna plagiarize ma songs!" *'VS General Ryvok:' "Hey general, I gots a song you can march to! Check this out!" *'VS Goop:' "Hey look, it's that purple dude! You ready to become ma lunch yet?" *'VS Gyro:' "Nice color, metal man! You ever thought about joinin' a band?" *'VS Havoc:' "Yo, I'm, like, seeing deja view. It's like there's two a me! What is this?" *'VS Haze:' "Woah, fog dude, can you do those special effects during one a ma concerts? It'd save money on a fog machine!" *'VS Hothead:' "I'm burning to ask you, dude, why ya gotta blow all the time? Chill, man!" *'VS Jack Fort:' "Yo, shave that thing off your lip, Pierre! Fight the establishment!" *'VS Jack Lantern:' "There ain't no such thing as ghosts, you idjit! You're a big fat liar! Liar liar, pants on fire!" *'VS Jack Longhorn:' "Oh, son....did anyone else tell you you'd look good covered in barbecue sauce?" *'VS Jake Sullivan:' "You ain't gonna control me. I ain't dum-buh. I'm too smart for that!" *'VS Jellyfish:' "I'm likin' your do, man! Too bad I gotta crush you! He he!" *'VS King Croc:' "You ever SEEN a real croc before? I'll tell ya now, you ain't it!" *'VS King Grex:' "Dude, I ain't never liked you. This whole 'king' thing is pree-ten-shus, if y'ask me." *'VS Knightmare:' "I once had a nightmare 'bout having to look at you, ya idjit! You ain't scary!" *'VS Lee Hatake:' "You got fire AND ice? You one a them 'ox-morons' I been hearin' 'bout! Get straight!" *'VS Lucifer:' "Once you're in the hospital, Imma write a new metal song 'bout you. Do you like screamo?" *'VS Malpractice:' "Woah, go back to school, you dum-buh idjit. Then maybe you'll be as smart as me!" *'VS Master Mynd:' "What does your name got to do with ice? Pick a different evil name, sucka!"''' *'VS Maya:' "Hey, baby, I like your lightning bolts! How's 'bout you and I charge together? No? Well, you're missin' out." *'VS MechaGoop:' "Ya'll robots ain't alive no matter how much juice I pump into you! Time to disassemble!" *'VS Nero Crescent:' "How's 'bout you teach me how to do them portal thingies for ma next concert? It'd be sweet to jump out of ma drummer's forehead!" *'VS Posident:' "Sweet giant salad fork, Poside! Maybe I could hold that for ya while yer in the ER." *'VS Princess Blossom:' "Awww, I can't be with no girly girl! I need a woman who can shred lightning and condition ma 'hawk!" *'VS Raizo:' "Nice stache, dragon punk! I think I gots a 'hawk and goatee to match! Get to a barber!" *'VS Rayne Sabakuto:' "We all know what rain brings: thunder n' lightning! What a shock!" *'VS Red-Tail:' "Why does your voice sound like Frogrump's? You guys related...distantly?" *'VS Sara Walker:' "Hey, there lady....ya know, I ain't gonna try anymore. Pickin' up chicks is harder than I thunk!" *'VS Sarge:' "Eh he he, yous gone crazy, son! How's 'bout you come to my concert and cool off?" *'VS Satsujin:' "That's not a real name, ya idjit! Or is it a stage name? It's awesome!" *'VS Shirtman:' "Awwwh son, you couldn't even FIND a shirt cool enough for me! I got too much appeal, punk!" *'VS Silkworm:' "Say, sugar, why don't put that web stuff to good use and make ma band some T-shirts to sell? Cun-tribute to the cause." *'VS Siren:' "Sister, I gotta part for you in ma newest song, 'Sore Throat Screamer Mix 3'! You in or out?" *'VS Skitter:' "Hey, ma drummer's got a nose ring that looks just like ya! Ain't that a cwincidense?" *'VS Sonten Drone:' "Now that I'm done with you, I'm turning you into a turn table! Only disc going in you now is a platinum record!" *'VS Spiffy:' "Hey, I've had some parties and trust me, they're WAY better than any party you got. We got a cake with a pizza baked right in!" *'VS Stabbo:' "You metal clowns are a discrace to ma name! Ya'll an insane posse." *'VS Tawnya:' "I once fired an arrow at the audience at a concert once! Never was allowed to play there again, he he!" *'VS Terminus:' "Ya'll can conquer ma planet, but leave ma concert alone! I paid a lot a people to come to ma shows!" *'VS The Fallen:' "Sweet pyrotechnics, son! Imma hire you as soon as your burns heal!" *'VS The Strongman:' "I thunk about makin' you a drummer, but I think you'll just carry our stuff." *'VS Threnody:' "I once saw a magic lady bring a dead dude back to life at Deaf Jam 2! Someone called the cops and it tweren't a good day." *'VS Tortelder:' "Ya'll turtles are a discrace to our kind! Always hidin' in yer shells instead of fightin' like a man!" *'VS Uncle Cyence:' "Time for you to get a watch! He he, I ALWAYS wanted to say that!" *'VS Vic Wolfe:' "I swear, son, you try to poke and prod me one more time and I'm gonna mess you up!" *'VS Whalor:' "Ya'll just gave me an idea: throwing haggis at the audience at ma next gig! Thanks, but sorry I gotta whoop ya first!" *'VS Woodrow:' "I think I met one a you guys before. Turned him into a stack of concert flyers I put in a coffee shop! He he!" *'VS Wraith:' "How do you say yer name? It's got a dubbaya in front and an R. You ain't makin' sense!" *'VS Zach:' "Time to put you in yer place: back at the end a the ticket line, bub! No cuts!" Trivia *Crocrump repeatedly mentions something called "Deaf Battle". It may refer to a series of rock concerts. *Crocrump makes a reference to Harry Potter in his victory quote towards Fidlak Jatede. Category:Goop (Series) Category:TLO Universe Category:TLO Universe Characters Category:Toshiko Games